Media processing applications, such as image or video processing, may have a need for one or more filters. For example, an image may undergo several media processing operations that may introduce noise into the image. A filter may be used in an attempt to reduce such noise. Some filtering techniques, however, may generate undesirable results such as blurring or artifacts. Improvements in filtering techniques may reduce these and other undesirable results associated with filtering operations.